Faith and Loyalty
by Bronyhedgehog
Summary: "What would happen if a blue hedgehog and rainbow pegasus met, trying to save the world from 2 evil masterminds? The result was an adventure way past 20% cooler than anyone could've ever imagined."


**Part 1: "New World, New Beginnings."**

**Ch. 1**; **The Beginning.**

_"What would happen if a blue hedgehog and rainbow pegasus met, trying to save the world from 2 evil masterminds? The result was an adventure way past 20% cooler than anyone could've ever imagined."_

9: 37 A.M. Green Hill

It was a bright, clement, and radiant morning on a part of an unnamed planet, which was a place known as, Green Hill, South Island. It was a picturesque paradise, with blue skies, cascading waterfalls with beautiful blue lakes, grassy fields with checkered brown soil, wooden log bridges, palm trees, totem poles, and recurring shuttle loops with the same grass and checkered brown soil. A blue streak speeded by in the form of a male blue hedgehog who had a lifelong love for speed. He had the name of Sonic the Hedgehog, with the title of "Fastest Thing Alive," because of his ability to run at supersonic speeds.

Sonic had received a call from his best friends Tails and Knuckles whom he hadn't seen in a while. "Hey Sonic! Tails said he needed us to come to his lab right away. I'm already here, so all we need is you. Tails said he's got a new-" Tails cut off the echidna's dialogue before he could finish. "SHHH! Knuckles, don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise. Tell him to come quick, I can't wait to show him!" Knuckles replied, "OK, I won't tell him! J-Just get ready!" "Uh Knux, is everything OK? You got cut off before you could finish." "Oh it was nothing, Sonic. Anyways, hurry over for Tails' super secret invention he wants to show you. His head's gonna explode if you don't come right away." Tails replied sarcastically, "HAHA, very funny Knux." "Alright, I'll be there soon. See Ya!" The hedgehog said as he hung up his cell phone and hurried over to his buddy's house.

10: 54 A.M Ponyville

It was a bright, clear and radiant day in the far, distant land of Equestria. In its clear skies, a female pony was flying with a streak of many colors following her as she flew. She was a pegasus in appearance who had a serious need for speed. Her name was Rainbow Dash, who was in the middle of her daily morning flights, flying fast as usual. She then finished and took a rest on a hill.

Dash was then joined by a younger pegasus who couldn't fly but used a scooter to get around places fast. Her name was Scootaloo, and she had extreme admiration for Rainbow Dash, and looked up to her. She always thought of Dash as the coolest, fastest, most awesome pony in all of Equestria. Rainbow noticed her, "Hey, watcha doin here squirt?" "I came to see you practice, Rainbow Dash!" the orange pegasus said. Dash replied, "Well you came late, pipsqueak, I already finished my morning flight." Scootaloo then frowned. "Oh, well, that's okay." Dash saw the sad look on the filly's face. "Well, I could just do a few tricks for my #1 fan!" Scootlaoo jumped with excitement. The rainbow pegasus then took off at a high speed and did a few tricks consisting of loop-de-loops, high dives, and other aerial stunts. When Dash was finished, Scootaloo, gushing with joy, said, "Rainbow Dash! That was totally awesome!" Rainbow then replied in a bragging voice "Yeah, I know."

9: 48 A.M. Tails' House/Workshop

Sonic arrived at his best friend's house. Tails excitedly saw his blue friend, "Sonic! You made it!" "Yo Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic would normally say that if he hasn't seen Tails in a while. "Hey Sonic! I wanna show you my new invention I came up with. Come on let's go inside!"

The two went inside and saw Knuckles eating some grapes, his favorite fruit. "Hey Knucklehead! Long time no see huh?" The red echidna then replied, "Hey Sonic, good to see you too." "Yo come on Knux, you know I'm just kidding right?" "Yeah! I'm just playing with you! Good to see ya Sonic!" Tails then revealed his secret invention. "I call it… well I don't have a name for it yet, but it's a device that can send us to other worlds, different planets, and distant lands. Sonic was amazed by his friend's invention, "Cool! So does that mean we can visit aliens and stuff?" Tails jokingly replied, "You've been watching way too many Sci-Fi, Sonic." Knuckles was also amazed, "Wow Tails! It sounds cool, but how does it work?" "I'll show you!"

Tails then pushed a button. The device started to flash, light and make sounds. It then started to smoke. He was puzzled, "That's strange, it's not supposed to be smoking. Lightning started to flash out of it. "AHH! Tails! Is it supposed to be doing that!?" "No! Uh, I don't know, Sonic! It's never been tested before!" Sonic and Knuckles then screamed, "You mean you didn't TEST IT!?" The orange fox replied "I don't usually like to test stuff out OK?!" A vortex then popped out of the device and sucked in Team Sonic one by one. Knuckles screamed as he was sucked in, "A LITTLE HELP GUYS!? AHHHH!" Tails shouted, "AHHHH! S-SONIC! HELP!" but it was too late, as he was sucked in too. A panicked Sonic grabbed a table and held on for dear life, but was sucked in also, screaming as he went in. "AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!" After the vortex finally sucked up Sonic, it closed, and the room was empty.

**Ch. 2; Ponyville.**

11: 33 A.M. Ponyville

"WHOA! Did you just see that purple vortex that just appeared outside Ponyville?" cried Dash. "YEAH! I better go meet with the other crusaders, and tell them what happened!" Scootaloo got on her scooter and rode away to tell her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle about the strange purple vortex. "Yeah. I'd better go too! Have to tell my friends what happened!" Rainbow said as she flew away to tell Twilight and the others about the vortex.

11: 43 A.M. The Road between Canterlot and Ponyville

Sonic awoke in daze, feeling light headed after he hit the ground. His surroundings up from the floor confused him. "Ow. Uhh, HUH!? Where am I! Tails? Uhh, Knuckles? Where are you guys?" The puzzled hedgehog saw his fox friend and ran over to his unconscious body. "Tails? Come on. Wake up buddy!" Tails awoke feeling dizzy. "Uhh. S-Sonic?" Tails was helped up by Sonic asking him what happened. "S-Sonic. What happened?" "Your machine got all messed up and sent us all here," replied the hedgehog. "Really? Where are we now?" "I don't know, but something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." Tails asked, "Sonic, what makes you say that?" "Look around you Tails." WHOA! W-WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" screamed the fox. "I dunno but it looks like we're not in Green Hill, Tails." "I don't even think we're on South Island anymore. Or maybe we're not even in the right planet!" panicked Tails. Knuckles had awoken. "Hey guys? Where are we-AHHH! W-What is this place? This looks nothing like Green Hill!" "Relax Knux. We're just on a different planet." "DIFFERENT PLANET?! H-How did we get here?" "Dude, relax! Tails' device-thingy sent us here and now he's trying fix it so we can go back to Green Hill." Sonic reassured him. "Oh, Good." Knuckles said in relief. "Uh, guys, I don't think I can get it fixed." Sonic and Knuckles screamed. "WHAT!? Wh- Whaddya mean you can't get it fixed!?" "I can't fix without the proper tools. Sorry guys." Tails said in sad voice. Knuckles groaned. "Great! Now how are we gonna get home?" Sonic noticed two wooden signs in the distance. "Hey Guys! Look over here! Two signs!" Tails examined the signs. "Hmmm. The one on the left says, "To Canterlot." The one on the right reads, "To Ponyville." Sonic was puzzled. "Canterlot, Ponyville. Never heard of them. What are they, towns?" Tails replied. "Hmmm. I'm not sure. I'm assuming they are." Tails soon got an idea. "I got it! Maybe one of the towns have a hardware store where I can buy the parts and tools to repair the machine!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed, "Great idea Tails!" "So where should we go first?" Knuckles asked. "Pretty sure Ponyville is a good place to check out first. I'll be back soon." Sonic said as he ran off towards Ponyville. Tails shouted,"Hey Sonic! Wait for us!" Team Sonic soon ran off towards the town, hoping to find some help from the locals.

11: 53 A.M. Ponyville

Rainbow Dash barged into Twilight Sparkle's library. "Twilight, Twilight! I have to tell you about something I saw in the sky!" A purple unicorn came down the stairs. "What is it Rainbow Dash!?" "Twilight! Thank Celestia I found you! I have to tell you about a strange purple vortex that opened up in the sky!" "Strange purple vortex?" Twilight was confused. "Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of my spells. I was just reading until you barged in." "Sorry for barging in, but you have to come with me!" "Where are you taking us, Dash?" "Outside! Where the vortex appeared!" Rainbow pointed at the sky when they got outside. "Uh, Rainbow Dash? There's nothing there." "But it happened a while ago! I'm serious!" Twilight replied "Yeah, well I"ll just- WAIT! What's that over in the horizon?!" Rainbow Dash flew up into the sky to get a closer look. "Hmm, it looks like 3 figures racing over towards Ponyville, but I can't make out who or what they are." Then suddenly, a puff of smoke and dust were at the entrance of Ponyville. "Hey Rainbow, look! It looks like a blue hedgehog, an orange fox with two tails, and a red echidna. Who are they, and what business do they have here?" Dash said in reply. "I don't know but we should get a closer look."

11:54 A.M. Ponyville

"Well this must be Ponyville." "But how can you be sure Sonic?" "Uhh, Tails, the sign says it's here. "Oh yeah! Huh, didn't notice that." They entered in and saw the town. Much to their amazement, the town was filled with nothing but ponies. Knuckles asked. "Uhh, Sonic? Tails? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tails said in reply. "Either that or this place is populated by equines, or ponies if you prefer." Sonic said. "Well, if we wanna get home, we better ask around for more information on this land we're in."

**Part 2: "New Friends, Old Enemies."**

**Ch. 3; Meet the Mane six!**

11:54 A.M. Ponyville

Sonic said. "Well, if we wanna get home, we better ask around for more information on this land we're in." Team Sonic then entered the equine populated town and walked up to a pink earth pony with pink curly hair. Tails started to ask. "Excuse me. If it's not too much trouble, do you think you can give us a quick tour of this town, or refer us to someone who can? We're new here, that's why we're asking." The pink pony just stopped and stared for a moment. She then let out a big gasp, and then ran off to somewhere.

A confused Knuckles started to ask. "What was that all about?" Twilight came up to them and said, "Oh that's just Pinkie Pie. She probably just ran off to throw you guys a welcoming party. Don't worry, happened to me when I first moved here." "WAIT A MINUTE! Were you the three that I saw running towards here?" "I guess so yeah." said Sonic. The unicorn continued. "Does that mean you have something to do with that vortex that popped out in the sky? "Sonic replied again. "You saw that too? Thank goodness someone else saw that. You see my friend here wanted to try a new device he came up with which malfunctioned and sent us all here. I'm guessing the vortex you saw was us falling from the sky and landing on our faces"

Twilight replied. "OK. Anyway, welcome to Equestria. This is one of its towns, Ponyville. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I run that library over there, although not many ponies come here to check out books. May I have your names please?" Sonic quickly replied. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails soon followed. "My name is Miles Prower! But you can just call me Tails. All my friends do!" Knuckles was the last to give his name. "And I'm Knuckles the Echidna!" Twilight then replied. "It's very nice to meet you, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to the group. "Twilight? Who are those guys?" "Oh hi Rainbow Dash! I want you to meet Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Guys, this is my friend, Rainbow Dash!" Tails and Knuckles soon greeted the Pegasus. "Hi! I'm Miles Prower! Just call me Tails." "And I'm Knuckles the Echidna!" Rainbow also returned the greeting. "Nice to meet you Tails and Knuckles! I'm Rainbow Dash!" She looked at the blue hedgehog and asked for his name. "And you are?" "Who am I? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The Blue Blur, and the Fastest Thing Alive!" Dash was surprised to hear Sonic's words, but quickly overcame her shock. "Fastest Thing Alive? Blue Blur? Ha! Around these parts, I'm the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!" A visible spark in Sonic's eyes soon revealed a great, friendly rivalry would form between him and Dash. "Well then, I guess there's only one way to settle this. A race! You wouldn't mind, considering you said that you are fast hmmm?" Rainbow soon answered. "OK Sonic the Hedgehog! You're on! How does 1:00 P.M. sound?" The hedgehog soon answered with great enthusiasm. "Sounds Good!"

Tails soon scolded Sonic for his actions. "SONIC! Are you crazy? We've only been here for a few minutes and you challenge someone we don't even know to a race?!" "Relax Tails. It's just a friendly competition, nothing to worry about. Twilight did the same. "Dash! What's wrong with you!? We've only knew these guys for a few minutes now and you challenge one of them to a competition!?" "Chill out Twi. It's just a friendly race. What could go wrong?" " Well if you insist taking on this guy, I guess I shouldn't stop you."

Three more ponies came up to them. One was an orange earth pony with blonde hair and wearing a cowboy hat on her head, another was a yellow pegasus with pink hair, and finally, a white unicorn with a highly styled mane. The orange pony spoke first "Why hello there Miss Twilight. Who are yer new friends?" "Hi Applejack! Meet Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles!" "Howdy partners! I'm Applejack! Put er there!" she said as she shook their hands, speaking with a thick southern accent. Sonic came up to the yellow pegasus. "I'm Sonic! And you are?" The pink haired pony timidly replied. "m.. Fl…sh…" Sonic asked again. "Didn't quite catch that. What?" "ts.. Flu… hy…" "Oh, the shy kind eh? That's okay." Rainbow Dash spoke up for her. "This is Fluttershy. Sorry, she really gets nervous around new people. She's trying to be more assertive now though." The white unicorn spoke last with a slight British accent in her voice.. "I'm Rarity my dear friends! I run that dress shop over there. If you need me to make any clothing for you, I'd be proud to! Just give me some notice first." " "Hi I'm Sonic!" "I'm Tails!" "and I'm Knuckles!" Rarity soon came up to Sonic and Knuckles, admiring their "Hairdo" "Oh darlings! You simply must tell me how you get your fabulous hairstyles!" Sonic and Knuckles confusingly replied, "You mean my quills? I was born like this." "Are you talking about my dreads? They're naturally like this." "I thought so! It's amazing how you can get your hair to look like that, without the use of hair care products! I simply must make the three of you suits!" Rarity got out a tape measure and calculated out Team Sonic's "needed" dimensions. Sonic soon replied. "Oh no it's fine. You really don't need to -" Rarity cut off the hedgehog before he could finish. "No I insist! Think of it as welcoming presents for new friends!" The white unicorn was finished calculating the dimensions and soon ran off to her dress shop to make the suits" A confused Tails replied. "What was that all about?" Twilight began to speak. "That's just Rarity. She sometimes tries to make new dresses or suits for new guests."

"So now you've met all my friends! What do you think?" The hedgehog replied, admiring Twilight's friends. "They're pretty cool! What about you guys?" Tails answered. "They're awesome! I think we'll be great friends! What do you think Knuckles?" "I guess they're pretty cool, for ponies." Alright! Well I guess we should-" Sonic's stomach soon grumbled. "Oh, getting kinda hungry. What about you guys? "I'm starving! How bout you Knux?" "Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry." The rest of the Mane Six were hungry as well. Applejack soon had an idea. "Hey everypony! Why don't we all go to Sweet Apple Acres for some delicious apple pies, on me!" Sonic, admiring Applejack's ides proudly exclaimed. "Sound's good! Tails? Knuckles? "Sure!" "OK!" "Alright Applejack, lead the way!" Sonic replied. "Yee-haw! Come on everypony! On to Sweet Apple Acres!" The group soon rushed off for some food.

12:11 P.M. Sweet Apple Acres.  
The group soon arrived on what appeared to look like a farm, with apple trees surrounding it. Applejack happily introduced her home to Team Sonic. "Well here we are! Sweet Apple Acres! The best place to get all things apples! Let me go get some pies ready." Knuckles proudly admired the farm, "Wow! This place looks great!" Suddenly, a cheerful scream fro Applejack came out of the barn. "SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!" Sonic rushed to a wooden table "Alright! I'm starving!" The rest soon followed, enjoying a delightful brunch filled with apple treats such as apple pies, apple fritters, caramel apples, and many others. Sonic let out a loud belch. "Whew! I'm stuffed!" Tails was using a toothpick "I can't… eat another bite." The clock chimed. It was 1:00 P.M. Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Hey look at the time! I guess you know what that means Sonic!" The hedgehog got up from the table "Yep! Time for our race! You ready?" "Alright! Let's do this Sonic the Hedgehog! We shall now see who truly has the title of "Fastest Thing Alive!" "So where do you wanna start!" The pegasus pointed at a hill, the same hill where she witnessed the vortex. "How bout, that hill!" Sonic agreed to where Dash had pointed. "Alright! Let's do this!"

**Ch. 4; Test Of Speed! Hedgehog vs Pegasus! Sonic vs Rainbow Dash!**

1:00 P.M. Outside of Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were standing on the same hill where Rainbow had witnessed the vortex. "You ready Sonic?" "Yeah! Let's do this!" Tails was holding a black and white checkered flag on a pole. "OK! Racers are you ready?" "The hedgehog and pegasus both exclaimed. "Yeah!" Sonic and Dash were already warming up, later on the ground, ready to race. "3, 2, 1, GO!" They were off, leaving behind a gust of wind that almost blew everyone off their feet/hooves. Both of them were neck and neck, with Sonic's sneaker covered feet quickly touching the ground and Dash's wings flapping up and down rapidly. None of them were even breaking a sweat. "Hey Sonic! Tired yet?" "Are you kidding? I do this at least once a week!" said Sonic as he gained more speed, surpassing Dash. "See ya Dash!" "Oh no he won't!" Rainbow soon picked up the pace and immediately caught up with Sonic. The hedgehog was surprised to see someone else catch up with him easily. "Whoa! You, are actually keeping up with me?" Dash braggingly replied. "Ha! Are ya surprised? I thought you were the "Fastest Thing Alive." Guess I was wrong." "Sonic soon exclaimed. "Actually, I'm not worried at all! Time to pick up the pace!" Sonic soon quickly gained more speed, with a mach cone forming around him, indicating he has broken the sound barrier. Rainbow Dash did the same as well, with another mach cone forming around her. Both were at mach five speeds. Sonic was again surprised but quickly overcame his shock. Thinking to himself, "Whoa! I don't think I've ever met anyone or anypony who can keep with me like it wasn't her business!" Rainbow started speaking. "Now's the finale!" What appeared to be electricity started to form around Rainbow's mach cone, which became more pointed. In a matter of seconds, as she started to pick up more speed, a circular rainbow popped up and Rainbow was sent out like a rocket with a rainbow trail following her. "Ha! How do ya like that! I call it, the "Sonic Rainboom"!" Sonic was way past behind her, his jaw dropping at her incredible speed. "Whoa! I c-can't believe it! S-She went hypersonic in a matter of seconds!" The hedgehog began to grin. "Not bad! But two can play at that game!" Sonic started to speed up, his feet appearing in a figure eight. His mach cone also started to appear blue, and in a short time, a wave of distortion sent Sonic speeding towards the young pegasus like a projectile. When he caught up to Dash, she was surprised at his velocity. "W-what!? I-I can't believe this!" Sonic began grinning again. "Ha! Like what ya see? I call this, the "Sonic Boost!" Rainbow was stunned. "Whoa! A "Sonic Boost?" It sounds similar to my "Sonic Rainboom" and nopony I know can keep up with it! So, there's more to you than just having the same speed as me. What are you anyway?" Sonic, immediately reminded by Rainbow's statement, gave the same answer to a similar question asked by a black hedgehog, long ago. "Whatcha see is watcha get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" They were almost at the finish line and when they got there, Knuckles quickly took a photo. After it developed, its revelation was, a draw. Twilight was amazed. "Wow! A tie!" Fluttershy gave an awarding statement. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! You rock! Woohoo!" Applejack did the same. "Yeehaw! That was some mighty good racing y'all!" "Sonic and Dash immediately stopped to a screeching halt. Both the hedgehog and pegasus were flabbergasted. "Wow! A draw! Rainbow wasn't kidding when she said she was speedy! " "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Sonic and me were tied! Guess he was right about being the "Blue Blur" Tails quickly came up to the duo. "Wow you guys! I guess with two of you combined, you are the "Fastest Things Alive!" "Heh! "Fastest Things Alive!" Pretty cool name eh Dash?" "Yeah Sonic! It sounds so awesome!" Twilight soon spoke. "Ok! I think we've seen enough for today. Why don't we all go back to the library and rest a little?" "Ok! I think I deserve a nice, quiet, nap after all that speeding!" replied Sonic. Rainbow also spoke. "Me too!" The group soon headed to Twilight's library for some well deserved rest.

**Ch. 5; Speed is Magic.**

1:37 P.M. Twilight's Library, Ponyville

The group went up to a library, which had the shape of a tree, which had a front door, many windows, and two balconies, one with a telescope. Twilight happily introduced her residence. "Well, here we are! Welcome to my library! AKA: My Humble Abode!" Tails gazed at the tree shaped library. "Wow Twilight! It looks amazing!" "Why thank you Tails!" Sonic also looked at the library and asked the purple unicorn a question. "Wait, so you live here?" "Mhm! I live and work here with my assistant Spike! Although as I said earlier today not many ponies come here to check out books." "Wait who's Spike?" "He's my assistant! I'll introduce you to him later! Anyway, let's go inside!" The bunch went inside the library, only to find the room completely dim. The purple unicorn was puzzled. "Hmm, that's funny, I don't remember the room being this dark." Then out of nowhere, a familiar pink pony and all the other inhabitants of Ponyville jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

The group screamed and fell on their backs. Dash soon scolded the pink pony. "Pinkie!? What is this!?" "Well duh, it's a welcoming party for your three new friends over there!" Though a little bit shocked and startled, Team Sonic reluctantly introduced themselves. "I'm Sonic" "And I'm Tails" "And I'm Knuckles." Tails soon spoke. "Hey! I know you! You're the pink pony we ran into earlier. What was your name again?" Pinkie Pie soon replied, "I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!" Sonic crossed his arms and spoke. "Well I prefer my parties quiet." "What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring. You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all, [gasp], remember? You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean every pony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went [gasp], 'I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville'. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Sonic was flabbergasted by the way Pinkie spoke. "Whoa! You sure got a mouthful to say!" Pinkie spoke "Hey I got an idea! Let's party!"

The lights dimmed again and out came strobe lights. There was white DJ unicorn with blue hair and purple glasses. She used her magic to let music play. Under her was a banner that said "DJ P0N-3" Team Sonic was happy by the looks of the party. Sonic soon had a great idea. "Hey guys! Why don't we all PARTY!" Everyone agreed. "YEAH!" They all got on the dance floor and danced the night away. After a few hours of partying, Rainbow Dash soon got tired and decided to take a rest on the same hill where she and the blue hedgehog had their first race. "Whew! That was some party! I think I'll take a good rest! Man, that was a good race Sonic and I had! I wonder if he'll race with me again?" Sonic also escaped the party a few minutes after Rainbow Dash left. "Hmm. Now that I left that Way Past Cool party, I think I'll take a good rest somewhere. Hey! That same spot where Dashie and I just raced earlier seems like a good spot. Sonic soon sped off to where he would meet Dash unknowingly. "Huh, haven't said Way Past Cool in a LONG time."

8:47 P.M. Hill Where Sonic and Dash Raced

Sonic came up to the hill and surprisingly saw Dash relaxing under a tree. "Oh! Hey!" "Oh hey Sonic! Didn't expect to see you here!" "Didn't expect to see ya here either. Umm, mind if I join ya?" "Nah!" Sonic soon sat next to the pegasus who was lying down and started to reflect on the race they had earlier. "Y'know Rainbow, I actually enjoyed that race we had. Pretty interesting!" "Heh, same here Sonic!"

The hedgehog stared up at the night sky and asked the young pegasus. "How did you learn to do that?" "Do what?" "You know, that "Sonic Rainboom" thing of yours." "Oh that. Well, I first executed it when I was just a little filly. These mean colts were ganging up on Fluttershy and I came to her defense. I challenged the colts to a race and of course, won! But I'll tell you what it felt like. I've never flown like that before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind blowing through my mane, the freedom to be me in the wind!" Her statement soon reached Sonic on a personal level. Thinking to himself, "Wow! I can't believe it! Someone who actually shares that same love of speed as me! She's pretty cool!" Dash continued on with her story, "As I was racing, one the colts knocked me out of the sky, but I soon got back into the fray. I was zooming down as fast as I can and in a matter of seconds, it happened. Y'know, some say the "Sonic Rainboom" was just an old mare's tale, but on that day, the day I discovered my love for speed, I proved the legends true! And that's how I got this!" said Dash as she showed Sonic her "Cutie Mark" "Whoa! Pretty intense story! Oh, that's how you got your tattoo." "What tattoo? Oh, you mean my Cutie Mark!" Sonic was puzzled, having heard nothing about these "Cutie Marks" "Cutie Mark? What's that?" "Oh, it's just something we ponies earn after discovering our hidden talent, or purpose in life. Funny story, my "Sonic Rainboom" actually helped my friends earn their cutie marks!" Sonic was puzzled again. "Wow. That's strange, but cool! I wonder what mine would be? Oh! My shoes or a face of me! Oh that would be awesome!"

Dash chuckled. "Heh! You're pretty cool Sonic!" "Thanks! Y'know, you're pretty cool too Dashie!" Rainbow Dash began to blush " Uh, Dashie?" "Well yeah! That's your name isn't it?" "Well, yeah, but everypony just calls me Rainbow Dash or Rainbow or Dash, but nopony ever called me Dashie. Well except for Pinkie, but that's it, nopony else." "Oh, well I can stop calling you that it that's what you want." "No! It's fine Sonic!" Sonic agreed. "Alright!" Sonic and Dash stared up at the night sky. "Y'know Dashie, I also have a speed story." "Really? Well tell me!" "Alright, not much of a story though but I've loved speed ever since I was little. I loved everything about speed, the rush, the adrenaline, and the freedom to be me in the wind!" Rainbow was surprised about hearing the hedgehog's story. It reached her on a personal level. Thinking to herself, "Wow, I can't believe I've actually met someone who actually shares that same love of speed for me." Sonic compared his story to Dash's story, and immediately recognized the connection between the two. "Hey Rainbow, I just realized something." "What is it Sonic?" "Our stories. They sound the same. We were both declaring our love for speed." "Whoa! You're right! Wow I can't believe it. Someone who actually shares that same love for speed as me. "Yeah, same here. I don't think I've met anyone who loves speed as much as I do, especially one who's cool and blue as me!" Dash began to blush again. "You're sure quite the smooth-talker aren't you?" Sonic and Dash both laughed and after a while, they laid down and looked up at the night sky "Y'know Dashie, you and me, are gonna get along just fine!" "Yeah, you said it Sonic! Just fine!"

**Ch. 6; Settling in.**

9:03 P.M Twilight's Library/ Pinkie's Party

Tails soon asked where was Sonic's whereabouts. "Hmm. Sonic's been gone for a while. I hope he's okay."  
Knuckles replied. "He said something about relaxing a little on the hill where him and Rainbow had their race."

"Hi guys!" "Hey Twilight!" greeted Knuckles. "Great party huh?"  
"Yep! Pinkie Pie's really outdone herself this time!"  
"Yeah! These ponies really love to party!"  
"Mhm! Oh! By the way, where's Sonic? I need to tell him something, actually, I need to tell all of you guys, but I need Sonic here also."  
"He said something about relaxing on the hill where he raced against Dash."  
"Hmm. Rainbow also said the same thing about relaxing on the hill where she raced Sonic."  
"Well with any luck we'll find both of them there."  
"Alright then, let's go!"

The fox, echidna, and unicorn then set off to find Sonic and Rainbow Dash. While walking, Tails asked Twilight a question.

"Hey Twilight, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Tails!"  
"Are there any hardware stores around here?"  
"Yeah Tails. It's five blocks down from my house. Why do you ask?"  
"I need the proper supplies and tools to fix my transporter device that sent us here, and hopefully with the proper equipment I can get it up and running, and send me and my friends home."  
"Ok! But you'll have to hurry cause it closes at midnight."  
"Ok, thanks Twilight!"  
"No problem Tails, glad to be of assistance. It's the least I can do."

Knuckles quickly saw his hedgehog friend sitting with Rainbow on a hill.  
"Hey guys! I think I see them! Hey Sonic! Rainbow!"

Sonic quickly noticed a voice calling his name.

"Huh? Hey Dashie, do you here something?"  
"Yeah, it's like somepony's calling for us."

Sonic then noticed Knuckles yelling for him.  
"Uh Dashie, I think you mean "some-knucklehead" calling us."

9:13 P.M. Hill Where Sonic and Dash Raced.

Tails flew up to the two speedsters, greeting them.  
"Hey Sonic! Rainbow!"

Sonic noticed his best friend hovering towards them.

"Yo Tails!"  
"Hey Sonic! Hi Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow returned the greeting.

"Glad to see ya my two-tailed friend!"

Sonic asked why Tails' presence was here.

"So, Tails, is there any reason why ya came looking for me?"  
"Oh yeah! Twilight says she has something important to tell me, you, and Knuckles."

Rainbow Dash had asked her unicorn friend why she needed to see Sonic.

"So Twi, what's so urgent?"

The unicorn responded, "I had recently received a letter from Princess Celestia, saying that she wants to see Sonic and his friends, and even asked me, you, AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy to tag along."

Sonic was confused, as to why this "Princess Celestia" wants to see him.

"Hey Twilight? Who's Princess Celestia and why does she want to see us?"

"Princess Celestia is the ruler, or monarch if you prefer, of this country, Equestria. She rules alongside her sister, Princess Luna. Not only are their jobs to rule over Equestria and protect it from danger, but to also raise the sun and moon. Princess Celestia raises the sun, and Princess Luna raises the moon."

Sonic was intrigued. "Wow. Sure doesn't sound like an easy job."

"It sure isn't a walk in the park Sonic. I'm also in charge in chronicling the magic of friendship for her, which is basically telling her what lessons I have learned on friendship."

Sonic was intrigued yet again. "So you're telling me you have to report the lessons you have learned on friendship every week?"

"Mhm! Well not every week anymore. Since I am exempted from sending a report every week, my friends and I can send her friendship reports on their moment of discovery. It all started when-"

"Twilight here went berserk because she forgot to send in a report! She also went on the verge of a nervous breakdown and decided to make a friendship problem and made everypony in town fall in love with her old doll Smarty-Pants through a spell!" laughed Dash.

Twilight felt embarrassed by her friend's statement. "Yeah, that's basically it."

Dash added one more embarrassing statement. "There was also this time where apparently her future self from next Tuesday morning came to warn her about something, and present Twi thought it was a disaster. So she made all of Ponyville panic and then one time after, she vowed to stand still until next Tuesday. Then, everything went downhill! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Dash.

Twilight felt embarrassed even more.

Tails and Knuckles let out a chuckle before falling on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Twilight! That is the best!" laughed Tails. "Hey Twilight! What happened?" laughed Knuckles.

Twilight felt embarrassed even more to the point where she let out a visible tear. Sonic was infuriated by his friends' responses and demanded that they apologize to the unicorn.

"Yo Tails! Knucklehead! I didn't think it was funny! Just look at the way she feels! Apologize to her right now!"

Knuckles sardonically replied, "Jeez Sonic, it was just a joke. I'm sorry Twilight. Could you forgive me?"

Tails also replied sardonically. "Come on Sonic! I was just having a little fun! Please forgive me Twilight; I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it right?"

Twilight paused for a moment, and let out a smile. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you guys! Of course you're forgiven!"

"Back to the subject at hand, why does your Princess want to see us Twilight?" asked Sonic.  
"Oh! That's right! While you and Rainbow were having that little race of yours, I wrote a letter to the Princess. I told her about you guys and how you came to be here. She responded back, saying how she wants to meet you guys"

"Oh I see. So what time should we meet your Princess?" "10:00 A.M. tomorrow on the dot. Now come on! We still may be able to finish that party!"

9:25 P.M. Twilight's Library

Rainbow Dash immediately saw Pinkie saying her goodbyes to the party guests as they were leaving

"Uh Twilight, I don't think we might be able to finish that party."  
"Why do you say that Rainbow?"  
"They're already leaving."  
"Aw, that's a shame. Oh well, we need to get some sleep anyway."

Sonic was also disappointed as well. "Shoot! And I was already having fun! Oh well."

Knuckles it seemed was the one most upset. "No! It can't be over yet! I wanted to party some more!"

Tails was annoyed by this.

"Knuckles! Get over it!"  
"No! I want this party to last just a bit longer!" said the echidna as he bawled childishly.

Pinkie hopped over to Twilight and Dash.

"Hi guys!"  
"Hi Pinkie! I got to say, this has to be one of your best parties yet! You even got DJ P0N-3 to perform!" complimented Dash.  
"Thanks! Well I guess I should hit the hay right now. See ya guys later!" Pinkie happily pranced and hopped her way back to Sugarcube Corner.

Sonic was somewhat confused by Pinkie's demeanor.

"Uh Twilight? Is she alwa-"  
"Yes. Almost everyday I see her she's always like this." "Huh. Guess that's Pinkie Pie for ya."  
"You said it Sonic. Come on, let's go inside!"

Team Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash went inside the tree shaped library and saw a purple dragon, sleeping on a sofa.

"Uh Twilight? Who's the dragon?" asked Sonic.  
"Oh! I forgot. Remember my assistant I was telling you earlier?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here he is!"

Twilight came over to the purple dragon, trying to wake him. "Spike. Wake up! We have guests!"

Spike woke up with a loud groan.

"Uhhhh. Twilight?"  
"Wake up Spike! We have guests."  
"Guests?"  
"Yes Spike! Get up already!"  
"Ok Ok! Jeez."

Spike had gotten up from the sofa.

"Uh Twilight? It's only Rainbow Dash who's here. Who are these gues- Whoa! Who are those three?"  
"These were the guests I was telling you about."  
"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, I'd like you to meet my #1 assistant Spike!"

Team Sonic happily greeted the dragon in unison.

"Hi Spike." said Sonic  
"Hello Spike." said Tails  
"Nice to meet you Spike." said Knuckles  
"Hi guys! Wow, it's great to finally meet someone new in Ponyville who's not a pony! This is so cool!"

Rainbow Dash flew over to one section of Twilight's library.

"Hey Twilight. Do you mind if I borrow that new Daring-Do book that just came out? Just for a preview before I buy it?"  
"Sure Rainbow Dash! Borrow as many as you like! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go use the little filly's room."

Sonic was interested to know who this "Daring-Do" character is.

"Hey Dashie? Who's Daring-Do?"  
"What!? You don't know who Daring-Do is? Have you been living under a rock or something?"  
"Hey! Have you forgotten I'm not from around here?"  
"Oh right. Sorry!"  
"It's cool. Could you just explain to me who Daring-Do is?"  
"Yeah. Daring-Do is the most AWESOME action hero I've ever read about! Here's the first book."

Rainbow Dash quickly handed the book over to Sonic.

"Huh. "Daring-Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone." She kinda reminds me of another movie I saw a while back but I can't quite remember the title. The hero was very similar to this "Daring-Do" you mentioned but I still can't remember the name. Oh well. It seems like a good book. Hey Dashie, you wanna read the first book together?"  
"Ok! Just let me get a sneak peek of the new book."  
"Alright."

Sonic started to ask Spike a few questions about his role in the library.

"So, um, uh…."  
"Spike."  
"Right! Spike. So Spike, from what I've heard you're Twilight's assistant right?"  
"Yep! The best of the best! #1 assistant Spike baby!"  
"Right. Huh, Twilight's sure got a lotta books around here. She probably hasn't cracked the cover outta most of them."  
"Nope. That's where you're wrong Sonic. Twilight here has read almost ALL of the books in the entire library."  
"WHAT! You mean to tell me she's read almost ALL of the books here!? Wow. That's quite a feat. Huh, so she's probably the smart type, studying around and whatnot. She sounds perfect for Tails."  
"Yeah. Twilight's such a geek. Or a nerd. Maybe a nerdy geek. Or maybe even a geeky nerd!"

Twilight had come out of the bathroom, and was peeved at what Spike said.

"Exsqueeze me!?"  
"Oh hey Twilight! Uh, I was just, uh, telling Sonic how, um, super awesome and intelligent my purple unicorn friend is! Yeah! That's what I said!"  
"I'm listening."  
"And uh, IthinkI'llgotakeanapnow!"  
Spike had quickly ran out of the room.

A knock was heard on the door.  
"I'll get it!" said Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash had opened the door, and in came Rarity with three beautifully designed suits.

"Hey Rarity! What are ya doin here? The party just ended."  
"Hello Rainbow Dash. No I'm not here for the party. I'm here to give Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles their new suits! Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Your suits are ready!"  
"Whoa! Rarity, these suits are great!" said Sonic in amazement. "What do you think Tails?"  
"Wow! It fits me just right! How about you Knuckles?"  
"Its pretty good! Thanks Rarity!"

"No problem! In fact, I'll let you have it free of charge! Think of it as, a welcoming gift to new friends!"  
"Wow Rarity, It's really nice of you to give Sonic and his pals well designed suits free of charge!", commented Twilight on Rarity's generosity.  
"Well I do represent the Element of Generosity after all! Well I better get home before Sweetie Belle burns our dinner. Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye Rarity!"

Sonic had noticed a picture of a newly wedded couple. The groom being a unicorn, and the bride being an alicorn.

"Hey Twilight, who's this couple in the picture?"  
"Oh that's my older brother and his wife after their wedding."  
"Your, brother?"  
"Yep, Shining Armor. Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. And that's my new sister-in-law, Princess Cadence! She's my old foalsitter."  
"I see. So when was the wedding?"  
"Not too long ago."  
"So by any chance we'll see them tomorrow?"  
"No unfortunately. They're on vacation in Las Pegasus."

Twilight soon yawned.  
"Well I guess I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight."  
Knuckles yawned also.  
"I guess I am too."

"I'm gonna go head to that hardware store now to fix my machine." said Tails.  
Twilight soon stopped him. " Wait! Before you go, take these."  
"Coins?"  
"Bits. They're the currency in Equestria.  
"Thanks Twilight, but I can't take money from you."  
"No, I insist."  
"Ok, Thanks Twilight!"  
"No problem. Well I'll guess I'll go to sleep now. Oh! Before I forget, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, you can sleep in the guest room. Good Night!"  
"Good Night Twilight!" said Team Sonic in unison.

Tails had gone to the hardware store, Knuckles went to sleep, and Sonic and Dash read the first "Daring-Do" book together.  
"So Dashie, shall we read the first book?"  
"You said it Sonic! You wanna read the first paragraph?"  
"Sure."  
Sonic began to read, "As Daring-Do trekked through the tropical jungle…."

Sonic and Dash read the night away.

**Ch. 7; Royal Visit.**

8:03 A.M Twilight's Library

Sonic had awoken to the fresh scent of maple syrup, and noticed the sweet aroma was coming from the kitchen. He woke up with a loud yawn.

"Huh. I wonder what that amazing smell is. Maple Syrup. Breakfast's probably ready. I guess I must of dozed off while reading. Boy. Reading books sure makes ya tired eh Dashie? Dash?"

Rainbow Dash was still sleeping and had a book on her head. He also noticed Tails sleeping on his workbench with various parts scattered across the table

"Huh. She's still sleeping. And I see my two tailed fox friend is too. Wait, when did he come in? Maybe when Dash and I were sleeping. I guess I better go get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

Sonic had gotten up from the couch and followed the sweet smelling aroma into the kitchen. There, he saw Twilight cooking pancakes, Knuckles eating, and Spike eating a bowl of gems. Twilight had noticed Sonic coming inside the kitchen and greeted him.

"Oh good you're awake! Good Morning Sonic!"  
"Good Morning to you too Twi."  
"So how was the book?"  
"Book? Oh you mean Daring-Do. It was good, but Dashie and I dozed off."  
"Ah yes. Rainbow always dozes off sometimes. She even sleeps on the job."  
"Job? You mean like, what she does?"  
"Oh, she didn't tell you? She's Ponyville's weather manager. Her job is to, you know, clear the clouds, make it rain, all the weather requirements for the day."  
"Wait, ponies can control weather?"  
"Yeah! Didn't you know?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh well, I bet you're hungry!"  
"Tell me about it. I'm starvin!"  
"Well why don't you have a stack of my award winning pancakes?"

"Award winning? When have you done anything that's award winning?" interrupted Spike.  
"Spike..."  
"Haha! I'm just messing with ya"  
"Sigh."

Twilight had given Sonic his plate and put a stack of three pancakes on it, and to top it off, a light drizzle of maple syrup.

"Mmm. These sure look and smell good. Thanks Twi!"  
"No problem Sonic!"

Sonic walked to the table, sat down on a chair, and began to eat.

"Woah! These taste amazing! Twilight, where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
"Glad you like it Sonic! And by the way, it's an old family recipe."

While Spike was eating a bowl of gems, Sonic began to ponder why he would eat something like that.

"Hey Spike, what are you eating?"  
"Gems!"  
"Gems?"  
"Yeah, y'know like rubies, diamonds, sapphires, any word that's related to gems."  
"Why?"  
"Because, its a dragon delicacy. Mmm! It tastes so good!"  
"Doesn't it hurt when you chew it?"  
"Nah. Not really. Would you like some?"  
"Uh, no thanks."  
"C'mon just try it!"  
"No, I'm quite alright. I'm on a "no-gem" diet right now."  
"Oh well, more for me!"

The purple dragon continued eating the brightly colored gems while Knuckles asked for another stack.

"More please!"  
"Knuckles! You finished yours already?! That's like, your sixth one!" Twilight exclaimed.

Sonic was flabbergasted.

"SIXTH?!"  
"Mhm! Don't get TOO surprised now Sonic. You'll be asking for more pretty soon when you're done with your first!"  
"Uh..."  
"So Twilight, can I have some more please?"

Twilight reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose."  
"Great!"

Twilight began to pour the batter on the skillet, only to find out she has run out.

"Oops. Sorry Knuckles, guess I'm all out of batter. I'll go make some more."  
"Okay, HURRY UP!"

The maple syrup aroma from Sonic's plate soon reached the couch Dash was sleeping on, and not too soon, filled up the pegasus' nose with its sweet scent. Rainbow had awoken and began to get up from the couch.

"Ugh... my head. I must've dozed off while reading. Wait! What's that smell? *sniff* *sniff* Oh. My. Gosh. TWILIGHT'SSUPERSPECIALPANCAKES AHHH IGOTTAHAVESOME!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed up from the couch and into the kitchen, causing Tails to fall off from his workbench, waking up.

"Ahh! Rainbow Dash!?"  
"Sorry Tails, but I GOTTA have some of Twilight's pancakes!"  
"Pancakes you say? I guess I better go get some breakfast too"

Dash zoomed up to the table, begging Twilight for pancakes.

"Twilight! I need some of your AWESOME pancakes. PLLEEAASSEE!"  
Twilight chuckled. "Heh heh! Okay Rainbow Dash, I'll get you some! Here you go. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your stack Knuckles, enjoy!"  
"Thanks Twilight!" Knuckles and Rainbow said in unison.

The two began gorging on the pancakes, causing their mouths to be covered in syrup.

"Man! These pancakes are good eh Knuckles?"  
"You said it Rainbow!"

"Yeah! Up top!" said Knuckles and Rainbow as they did a high five.

Twilight noticed Tails walking into the kitchen.

"Oh! Good Morning Tails! Would you like a stack?"  
"Huh. Good Morning to you too Twilight. Yeah sure, I'd love some."

Sonic, Dash, Knuckles, and Spike all greeted Tails in unison.

"Good Morning Tails!"  
"Good Morning to you too guys. Mmm! Those pancakes sure smell delicious!"

Twilight soon levitated a stack of pancakes over to the fox.

"Here you go Tails. Oh and by the way, there's syrup on the table. Enjoy!"  
"Thanks Twilight!"

Tails soon sat down and began eating, and Sonic asked him if his time travel device was fixed yet.

"So Tails, is your, time travel thingy fixed yet"  
"What? Oh! Yeah it's fixed, I finished it last night. From the looks of it, it should be fully operational by now."  
"Wait, you finished it? I didn't see you come in."  
"Oh right, when I came back, I found you and Dash sleeping on the sofa, and I didn't wanna wake you guys, so I just went to work right away."  
"I see."

"Knuckles! Good News!" Tails exclaimed.  
"What is it Tails?" replied Knuckles.  
"I finally got my machine fixed, so now, we can go home!"  
"Oh! That is good news. And I'll just keep eating now."

A knock was heard on the door.

"It's open!" exclaimed Twilight.

The door opened and in came in Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Oh it's you guys. Good Morning! You want some breakfast? I got a few more pancakes, but better hurry before Knuckles eats 'em." said Twilight.

"Good Morning Twi. Oh, no thanks, I already had some grub." said Applejack.  
"Good Morning to you too Twilight. Oh, no thank you. " said Rarity.  
"Yes, Good Morning Twilight. Oh, sorry, Me and Angel already ate breakfast." said Fluttershy.  
"Good Morning Twilight! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited that we're gonna see Princess Celestia and Luna! Umm, no thanks, I already ate 13 cupcakes on the way here!" said Pinkie Pie.

"13 cupackes?" said Twilight.  
"Yeah, we ain't kiddin Twi." said Applejack.  
"Oh, if that's the case, I'd better tell Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rainbow to finish up so we can leave already."

"Wait, Rainbow Dash spent the night here?" asked Rarity.  
"Yeah, her and Sonic were reading books to pass the time." Twilight replied  
"Reading books? Oh, you mean those "Daring-Do" novels. That explains why she wasn't home in Cloudsdale. We kept ringing her doorbell but she wouldn't answer."

"Alright, yeah, I feel full and good. Oh, hi guys." said Sonic as he walked in.

"Howdy Sonic!" said Applejack.  
"Hello Sonic." said Rarity.  
"Oh yes, hello Mr. Sonic." said Fluttershy.  
"Good Morning Sonic! Are you wide awake 'cause I'm wide awake but that's probably because I felt like I ate 13 cupcakes on the way over here but that's probably because I did!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Did she really eat 13 cupcak-"  
"Yes. Sonic. We ain't kiddn." interrupted Applejack.  
"Ok. Well we better get ready if we're gonna see the princesses."

"Alright. I'll go tell the others to get ready once they're done eating." said Twilight.  
"Sounds good." said Sonic.

9:30 A.M. Train Station.

Team Sonic and the Mane Six arrived at a train station which was about to leave for Canterlot.

"So Twilight, why are we at a train station again?" asked Sonic  
"To go to Canterlot of course. Fastest way is by train." answered Twilight

"All aboard!" said the conductor pony.

"Guess that's us!" said Tails.

The group all entered the train and left for Canterlot.

While riding, some of them had brief conversations about their lives

Tails was the first one.

"So Twilight, how long have you lived in Ponyville?"  
"Hmm, I don't exactly remember. Why do ask?"  
"I figured we should get to know you guys better, and you would do the same."  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm not really from Ponyville, I only moved in there. I was originally from Canterlot, but Princess Celestia said I should move in.  
"Why?"  
"Well technically, she didn't say that. Originally, she sent me to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, a special event that occurs when we see Princess Celestia raise the sun.  
"But doesn't she raise the sun everyday? Why would you choose this day in particular?"  
"Good question. Not only will we see her raise the sun, but also to celebrate the longest day of the year."  
"I see. So it's kinda like a Summer solstice. Please continue."  
"Alright, so she sent me to oversee preparations and make some friends as I said before. I soon met all these wonderful ponies I now know as my friends and she let me stay here while learning about friendship. But enough about me, let's here about you guys."  
"Well, where can I start? I probably won't have much to say 'cause Sonic knows a lot more than I do."  
"No worries, tell me all you know."  
"Ok, well I didn't meet Sonic until we needed to team up to defeat a great evil."  
"Great Evil?"  
"Yeah. His name was Dr. Robotnik, or now as he's called Dr. Eggman."  
"Dr. Eggman? Really?" said Twilight as she began to chuckle.  
"I know, it sounds kinda funny. I don't know why he changed his name. Probably because Sonic called him a "giant talking egg" at one point."  
"Hahahaha! That is so funny! Sonic sounds like a pretty funny guy!"  
"Yeah, he really is."  
"Ok, please continue."  
"Alright. Well so we teamed up and defeated him, many times."  
"Many times?"  
"Yeah, well Sonic has fought him once before I met him."  
"I see. So how did Sonic and this, "Dr. Eggman" become arch-nemesis?"  
"I really don't know. Sometimes I keep forgetting to ask."  
"Alright. Go on."  
"Ok. As I said before, Sonic has fought him once before we met. Then we met Knuckles after our first adventure, but he was really, and I mean really gullible when we first met him."  
"Oh? How?"  
"Eggman tricked him into thinking we were the bad guys, so we had some trouble along the way, but Knuckles finally came to his senses and realized who the real villain was and teamed up with us to defeat him. And since then the three of us were known as Team Sonic. Throughout our lives we've thwarted Eggman's evil plans and saved the world many times. And that's our story. The last time Eggman showed his face was about 2 months ago."  
"And I assume you defeated him?"  
"Yup!"  
"Wow! Very interesting."

Sonic soon talked to Rarity.

"Hey Rarity can I tell you something?"  
"Why yes Sonic. What is it?"  
"I'm sorry if I sound offensive in any way but, out of all of Twilight's friends you seem the most, um how can I say this? "Mature" I guess?"  
"Oh. Well Sonic, I didn't find anything you said offensive, rather I think of it as compliment. Thank you!"  
"You're welcome I guess?"  
"Well, as much as I love all these amazing ponies, I myself think I am the most mature as you said before, because I behave like a proper lady unlike them, who tend to act barbaric in some ways."  
"Well why would they act like that?"  
"You really don't want to know."

"Look! We're here!" exclaimed Twilight.

Team Sonic and the Mane Six gazed on Canterlot upon entering it.

"Hey Twilight, these Canterlot ponies look a lot more "fancy" than the ponies in Ponyville." said Sonic.  
"Well yeah, Canterlot IS the capital of Equestria. So I guess all the ponies have to look upper class." replied Twilight.  
"So this where you grew up before moving to Ponyville?"  
"Mhm! Although I have no regrets moving to Ponyville, I still kinda miss Canterlot. Wait, how did you know about me living in Canterlot?"  
"I overheard you and Tails talking."  
"Oh..."

"Wow! Look at all those classy sophisticates!" exclaimed Tails.  
"Whoa, check it out! This guy's so rich, he has a swimming pool in his swimming pool." said Sonic.  
"This guy's got shoes!" said Knuckles.

"I can't believe we're going to Canterlot again! Are you guys excited?" said Rainbow.  
"You bet we are! I'm super duper excited!" exclaimed Pinkie.  
"Canterlot here we come!" said Applejack.  
"Oh yes, I'd love to see Canterlot again." said Fluttershy.  
"We haven't been to Canterlot since the wedding 2 months ago. It's good to see it again." said Rarity.

"Look! A castle!" cried Sonic.

"Hey Twilight, what's the castle for?" asked Tails.  
"That's where Princess Celestia and Luna live. They are royalty after all." replied Twilight.  
"Look we're stopping." informed Knuckles.

Everyone waited until the train came to a complete halt before getting off the train.

Sonic admired the wondrous look of Canterlot

"Whoa. Canterlot is beautiful. Look there's the castle. Let's go!"

9:58 A.M. Outside of Canterlot Castle

Team Sonic and the Mane Six gathered up to a castle with guards in armor posted all around it. They started to walk up to the castle, only to be stopped by the guards at the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said one of the guards.  
"Oh, we're to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." replied Twilight.  
"Are they expecting you?"  
"Yes sir. Princess Celestia cordially invited us as seen on this letter right here."  
"Hmm... alright, you can go."  
"Thank you."

"Alright let's go!" said Sonic.  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
"What! Look man, we're with them."  
"I don't believe it. You're not going anywhere."  
"Oh, come on!"  
"Sonic! Don't make a scene. You'll get us kicked out." scolded Tails.  
"Well we aren't getting in so I don't know how we can get kicked out."

"Guard, hold on. They're with us." said Twilight.  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Princess Celestia invited them also."  
"Ok. They can go in."

"Finally!" exclaimed Sonic.  
"But I've got my eye on you." warned the guard.  
"O...K. Let's go in now."

Team Sonic and the Mane Six entered in the Royal Castle.

10:00 A.M. Royal Palace

"Whoa! Look at all the amazing decor in here!" said Tails

"Oh. You're here. Good Morning to you all!"

"Who said that?" said Knuckles.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight.

A white alicorn with gold shoes and tiara with a green, pink, and blue flowing mane walked in and greeted them.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle." said the alicorn.  
"Hello Princess Celestia! I haven't seen you since the wedding."  
"I've missed you my faithful student."  
"And I've missed you too." said Twilight as they both hugged.

"Well that's one way to greet your mentor." whispered Sonic to Tails.

"Ah. These must be your friends. Hello to you all."  
"Hello Princess Celestia." said the rest of the ponies in unison as they bowed down.

"Sonic! Bow!" whispered Twilight.  
"Why?"  
"She's the Princess! She deserves respect!"  
"Ok fine. Tails, Knuckles, bow."

Team Sonic bowed down as well

"Twilight, where are your new friends? You know, the hedgehog, fox, and echidna."  
"Oh they're right here. Well guys, why don't introduce yourselves?"

"Oh, right, well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
"My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."  
"I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"Nice to meet you Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. My name is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria."

"Nice to meet you too, but, weren't there two of you?" questioned Knuckles.  
"Two of me? Whatever do you mean?"  
"I meant like two rulers, you and your sister? Twilight mentioned something about you and your sister ruling Equestria together."  
"Oh you mean Luna. Let me get her. Sister! Our visitors are here!"

Out came a dark blue alicorn with blue shoes and a dark blue tiara with a blue flowing, sparkling mane similar to Celestia's.

"What is it Tia?"  
"Remember the three beings from another world I requested to be brought here by Twilight?"  
"Yes what of them?"  
"They've just arrived. Luna, I'd like you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna."

"Hi" said Sonic  
"Hello!" said Tails  
"What's up?" said Knuckles

"HELLO SONIC, TAILS AND KNUCKLES! I HAVE THE UTMOST PLEASURE OF BECOMING AQUANTENCES AND POSSIBLY FRIENDS WITH YOU! MY NAME IS PRINCESS LUNA! CO-RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" said Luna as she greeted Team Sonic with the Royal Canterlot Voice.

The Voice was so loud, it blew Team Sonic off their feet.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." said a concerned Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Are you guys alright? Here, let me help you up." said Fluttershy as she attended to them

"W-What was that!?" a worried Knuckles said.

"Uh, Tails? I think I need to go change my pants now."  
"But Sonic, we don't even wear pants."  
"I know!"

"Princess, please remember what we talked about concerning the voice." said Twilight.  
"Oh, my apologies, Twilight Sparkle. I wouldn't want history to repeat itself unlike last time. And these beings don't look like they want to be scared purposely."

Luna had come up to Sonic, who was still frightened after hearing the voice. But as she approached him, she started to smile. She spoke in a calmer, more softer voice.

"Being from a distant world. Forgive me for the way I introduced myself. Let's start off with a proper introduction. My name is Princess Luna. Co-ruler of Equestria. And thy name thou speaketh of was, Sonic ?"  
"Uh, yeah! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! And believe me, this isn't the first time I've been transported to another world. But I have a feeling I'm enjoying this one a lot more. So I think we should get to know each other better right?"

"Yes, let us talk. First, I would like to know how you three came to be here." said Celestia.  
"Wait, didn't Twilight send you a letter or something about us?"  
"Yes, but I also want to hear it from you."

Sonic began to tell his story.

"Ok. Well we were brought here by complete accident. Thanks to Tails' little machine that got all screwy and sent us all here. Then we came to Ponyville and met Twilight and Company. So we had our little race, which resulted in a draw. Then we went back to Twi's house and partied it up with Pinkie, slept, ate breakfast, and ended up here."  
"Oh, I see. So Sonic, if I may ask, are there ponies where you come from?"  
"Well yeah, but they're NOTHING like you guys."  
"Really, how so?"  
"Well, let me just make one thing clear. There are no unicorns, pegasi or, uh... ponies with wings and horns."  
"You mean Alicorns." corrected Twilight.  
"Yes, thank you Twilight. So what I was saying was we don't have those types of ponies in our world."  
"So all you have are earth ponies?" asked Celestia.  
"Yeah, I guess you could call them that."  
"Tell me Sonic, what are these ponies like?"  
"Well, first off they look nothing like you guys. And they don't talk like you guys."

The Mane Six gasped at what Sonic said.

"What?"  
"So you're telling me that none of the ponies in your world can talk?" asked Twilight.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"None of them can use magic or fly?" asked Dash.  
"Yep."  
"My my my! What a strange world you come from, Sonic." said a shocked Rarity.  
"Ooh Ooh Ooh! I wanna ask! I wanna ask! Pick me Sonic! Pick me!"  
"*sigh*. Yes Pinkie, what is it?"  
"Do they have parties? Please tell me they have parties!"  
"No Pinkie, they don't have parties."  
Pinkie was shocked. "What!? Y'know Sonic, maybe I should come back with you to your world and teach them how to par-tay!"  
"No Pinkie, I don't think they would even bother."  
"So what in the hay do they actually do?" asked Applejack.  
"Well, most of the time they're either roamin' about in the fields, eatin' grass. Sometimes you can see them on farm doing nothing. Nothing at all. Except, maybe if you count going Number 2 all the time and, they kinda smell.  
"Aw yuck!" said Dash in disgust.  
"Sonic, is that what they actually do in your world?" asked Twilight.  
"Yeah, that's about it."  
"Oh, my. Hey, maybe Rarity can help them look and smell a lot better! Right, Rarity?" said Fluttershy.  
"Why yes Fluttershy, thank you. You're right, maybe they just need a high class and mature pony like myself to teach them a thing or two about proper etiquette. And it wouldn't hurt if I would give them a makeover." said Rarity.

"Hmm, well I've had my fill about ponies on farms with a bad odor." said Celestia  
"Yes sister, it soundeth quite disgusting." said Luna

"So Sonic, how are you enjoying Equestria so far? Do you like it?" asked Celestia.  
"Like it? I love it! Well, technically we didn't see most of it but I'm pretty sure we'll get to that soon, right Tails?"

"Actually Sonic, we won't" said Tails in a depressed voice.  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because... it's time."  
"Huh?"

Tails stood in front of Sonic, Knuckles, and the Mane Six, while Celestia and Luna watched from behind.

"Everyone, please gather outside. I have an announcement to make."

10:18 A.M. Outside of Canterlot Castle.

"Everyone, we're leaving Equestria."

The Mane Six, Royal Sisters, and even Sonic and Knuckles gasped.

"W-what!?" exclaimed Twilight.

"Tails, can I talk with you for a minute?" asked Sonic.  
"What is it Sonic?"  
"Tails, why do you wanna leave now? It's nice here. Heck, I can stay here forever."  
"Sonic, I know it's hard to leave right now, but our friends back home must be worried sick about us."  
"B-but I-"  
"I'm sorry, but we have to go."  
"Alright." said Sonic in a sad voice.

"But Tails, why are we leaving now?" questioned Knuckles.  
"Because, I got my machine fixed. I'm sorry Knuckles, but we have to go."

"But, why are y'all leaving right now? If y'all leave, we'd miss you!" said Applejack.  
"Yeah! W-what if we'll never see you again?" said Fluttershy with tears in her eyes.  
"You simply must stay longer!" objected Rarity.  
"Why! Why does the party have to have a sad ending!?" said a weeping Pinkie.

Twilight was infuriated after discovering they were leaving. "How could you guys just leave us like this!? We've known each other for only one day! ONE DAY! And then the next day, you decide to just pack up and leave!?"  
"That's enough Twilight Sparkle!" ordered Celestia.  
"Oh, forgive me Princess, it just, fills me with anger and sadness to know that Sonic and his friends are just, leaving us like that." said Twilight as she began to tear up.  
"I'm sorry Twilight, but if it's their choice, it's their choice."

"Look guys, I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, it's nice here and I love it! But, our friends back home, if they find out what happened to us, they'll be so worried, and we can't just leave them behind like that. It's hard for me to say this to you guys, but I hope you understand." said Tails.  
"Ok. I respect your decision." replied a sad Twilight.

"Well, we weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye. Right Tails?" asked Sonic.  
"Uh, right! In fact I'd like to thank you all for all the things you've done for us."

Tails began to thank each of the Mane Six, one by one.

"Applejack, thanks for the delicious brunch you gave us. Although we haven't talked a lot, thanks for being a good friend."  
"Aw shucks Tails. Thanks, I'm really gonna miss y'all."

"Pinkie, you sure are a wild one and thanks for throwing us that welcoming party. I hope we can party it up again."

After hearing that, Pinkie proceeded to give Tails a squishy hug.

"Aw, thanks Tails! I hope we can party again too!"

"Fluttershy, although we haven't made much, you're a nice pony, with a great heart. I hope we talk again soon."  
"Thank you Tails."

"Rainbow, thank you for being so kind to Sonic since we got here and being a good friend. Also, thanks for being my alarm clock this morning. Ow, my head still hurts."  
"Aw, it was nothin'. And don't worry, your head's gonna be fine."

"Rarity, thanks for being so generous to us since we got here, and thanks for the suits."  
"Not a problem my dear Tails. And I really think these strange ponies that come from your world should really take a look at the suits. I think they'll be happy to know that are rather highly cultured ponies like myself."  
"Yeah Rarity, I'm sure the ponies in our world would love to see your work."

"And Twilight, I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me and my friends. I mean, you took us into your home, fed us breakfast, and lent me money. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I'll never forget it."  
"You're very welcome Tails. I'll miss you too, and please forgive me for my outburst."  
"Not a problem Twilight."

Knuckles also thanked the Mane Six and Sonic followed suit, but decided to go to Rainbow last.

"So, I guess this is it Dashie."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Well yeah, I guess I'll see y-"  
"No!" said Dash as she stopped Sonic.  
"Huh?"  
"Sonic, no! You can't leave! Not yet! No no no no!"  
"Dash, when did you get all emotional about this?"  
"Sonic, you might not understand this yet, but we're more alike than you think!" said Rainbow as tears started to flow down her face.  
"Come again?"  
"Remember last night, when we both shared our speed stories?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's when I realized I found someone who finally gets me. Someone who actually understands and shares my love for speed."  
"Wow, you're right. I feel the same way too. I don't wanna go!"  
"Please Sonic, could you stay?"  
"I want to, but Tails is right, we have to get back home eventually. But yeah, you're right. We are very much alike. I don't know if I'll ever meet someone else like you Dash."  
"Me too Sonic."  
Sonic soon grinned and gave a thumbs up.  
"But don't worry Dashie."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll come visit from time to time. After all, we still got a score to settle!"  
Dash soon had a determined look.  
"Right! Next time we race, things will be lot different. I'll give you a hint on who'll be the winner. Me!"  
"In your dreams RD! I'll do anything to protect my title!"  
"It won't be your title next race!"

"Sonic! We're leaving now!" called out Tails.

Oh, I guess that's me. So, I'll see ya?"  
"I'll see ya."

The two speedsters locked their fist and hoof together with great satisfaction before saying their final goodbyes.

Tails began to prepare his machine set to go back to Green Hill.

"Goodbye you guys! Don't forget to write!" said the Mane Six as they waved goodbye.

"Have a safe journey back to your world!" said Celestia  
"Live long and prosper!" said Luna

"See ya around the multiverse dudes!" said Knuckles while Sonic and Tails waved goodbye.

? Unknown Location.

On a gunship, an evil mastermind sat on his chair, reminiscing about his past encounter with his arch-nemesis. His name was Dr. Eggman, Sonic's longtime enemy.

"Oh blast that little! Why do I always lose to that horrid hedgehog! I almost had him 2 months ago! Why I'd outta- wait a minute, why am I here ranting about my loss, while I should destroy Sonic right now! Oh, a facepalm-worthy moment. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Now, if I were my archenemy, where would I be? Oh, of course, enjoying a nice, good run! Set course for, Green Hill, South Island immediately!"

9:17 A.M. Green Hill

"Sonic! I have come again to destroy you! Yield, or I will-hmm?"

Eggman had looked around for Sonic, but was nowhere to be seen."

"That's odd. He would usually be running here. I wonder what's happened. Hey, there's his fox friend's workshop, but it's completely deserted, and looks destroyed and out of shape."

Eggman closely investigated what had become of Tails' workshop after what happened.

"Hmm. Well, I know I didn't do this. Computer, analyze the workshop and see if you can come up with a conclusion."  
The computer said, "No visible evidence to use."

"Really? Well, let me find Sonic's location. Well, he's not anywhere in Green Hill obviously. Not in South Island either. Not even on the planet! I wonder where he could be? Computer, scan everywhere, and I mean everywhere for Sonic's location."

The computer searched for several minutes until it finally found the hedgehog's specific location.

"Hmm. Equestria? Never heard of it. Let me do some research- egad! What the? It's filled with nothing but blinding, colorful stupid magic ponies?! Wait wait, Princess Celestia? Oh crud, probably the stupid ruler of these stupid ponies. But it says, she has been the ruler of Equestria for over 1000 years. But she hasn't aged a bit. Wait! Elements of Harmony? It says, they are six magical artifacts holding the most power in all of Equestria. Throughout the course of their history, they have been used to defeat even the greatest evils with their harmonic energy. Harmonic energy, eh? Maybe if I can "borrow" those Elements from Equestria, I can harness their power, and take over this pathetic world and create in my own image! But why would Sonic be there? But who cares, once I have those Elements, he'll finally be defeated, and Equestria will be mine! Ahahahaha!"

As the doctor finished his ghastly laugh, he had noticed a new article on his computer screen. An article about a chaotic draconequus. It immediately caught his evil eye behind his shades.

"Hmm?! What's this? Discord? It says here Discord is a draconequ-, dragoneuq-, dragon-horse, however his species is pronounced, and was the previous ruler of Equestria. Wow, I wonder if there were more of his species during his reign. What could have caused him to resign? It says, Discord was overthrown by Princess Celestia and Luna using the Elements of Harmony, and had been imprisoned in stone. He was later set free from his stone prison and had once again brought chaos to Equestria. He had been defeated once again by the six chosen ponies using the Elements of Harmony, and now lays in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden in his stone prison ever since. Hmm, I think I like this Discord guy! Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to co rule Equestria with me. Together, we would be unstoppable! Ahahahaha! Computer! Set the coordinates for Equestria and build my army. Those Elements will be mine. And we'll see if I can't negotiate with this Discord."

Meanwhile, a dark "shadowy" figure had been overhearing the Doctor's plans. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's longtime rival. Shadow appeared to have all 7 Chaos Emeralds on hand, after Sonic entrusted him with it in his last conflict with Eggman.

"Hmm. Sounds like "the good doctor" is up to no good again. He said, he was going to an "Equestria" and side with a "Discord." Whatever it is, I must stop him. But how, wait. The Emeralds!"

Shadow took out one of the 7 emeralds and held it.

"Sonic gave me these for a reason. I'll put them to good use."

Shadow began to commence his transformation through the great power of all 7 Emeralds combined. But as he almost transformed, he noticed Dr. Eggman beginning to leave.

"Huh? No! Come on, let me turn Super already!"

But it was already too late, as Eggman had already warped out of Green Hill in lightspeed.

"Damn it! I'm too late! Hmph, no matter. I can easily teleport to his location. Then, after I'm done with Eggman, I've got a score to settle with you Sonic. Finally, I'll have a chance to settle things with my rival."

With a flip of a green emerald, he shouted the words, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared into thin air.

_**Chapter 8, 9, (Part 3; "The Adventure Begins.") 10 and 11 coming soon! ALL CREDIT GOES TO #**_


End file.
